El tiempo que paso
by KENSHI-DANI-SAMA
Summary: Han pasado tres años, todo ha cambiado, el espadachín no ha vuelto, pero a su regreso Nami le tendrá una sorpresa que no esperaba, que será, podrá Zoro comprenderlo todo. Lo averiguaremos. Estoy de vuelta. Pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

**One Piece no me pertenece**

**(menos mal, porque si fuera mio imagínense que locuras haría)**

* * *

><p>Era pasada la medianoche en uno de los camarotes del Thousand Sunny el barco del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, una pelirroja no paraba de revolverse entre las mantas que la cubrían, no había podido dormir mas que una hora, hacia poco mas de 3 años y medio que se había marchado, pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un poco de agua y despejarse.<p>

Salió de la cama y se calzo las pantuflas, pasando con cuidado junto a la otra cama de la habitación, en ella había un bulto mas pequeño que respiraba pausadamente, indicando que estaba profundamente dormido, se acerco con cuidado y arreglo las mantas para cubrir bien a un pequeño de poco mas de 3 años, acaricio suavemente su corto y alborotado cabello verdoso, para después depositar un suave beso en su frente, levantarse y cerrar con cuidado la puerta para no despertarlo.

Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre seria igual a el, sus mismos gestos, sus mismas expresiones, hasta sus mismos gustos, los de ese estúpido espadachín.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que esta cortito pero espero que les guste estoy revisando y editando todos los capítulos, y pronto los subiré, espero que disfruten esto mientra<strong>**s tanto.**

**Gracias por su paciencia**

**DANI-SAMA _**


	2. El pequeño desvelo

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es solamente de Oda-Sensei, yo soy un humilde Fan, con muchas ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El pequeño desvelo<strong>

Cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, y habiéndose cerciorado de que no lo había despertado, prosiguió hacia la cocina, desde hacía algún tiempo se estaba levantando por culpa de su sueño, aunque esa era la excusa para sus nakama, la navegante sabía muy bien que se trataban de meros recuerdos, recuerdos de él…

Sin darse cuenta al estar metida en sus pensamientos, choco contra alguien en el camino.

-oh dios mío lo siento tanto Robin

-descuida, navegante-san, no ha sido nada-y mirándola perspicazmente-quieres que te acompañe.

-he, a si gracias Robin- dijo tratando de sonreírle, pero a ella nada se le pasaba, y sabía perfectamente de sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la cocina le alcanzo a Nami un vaso con agua, ella le agradeció con la mirada no era la primera vez que sucedía eso, siempre que Nami se levantaba Robin estaba allí.

-Entonces

-Entonces que, Robin?

-De nuevo soñando o recordando, navegante-san.

-Recordando-a la arqueóloga era a la única a la que no podía engañar en ese barco, ella sabia muy bien lo que le sucedía-si una vez mas estaba recordando todo lo que pase con el.

-no debes preocuparte, ya regresara.

-Lo se Robin, pero cuando?, me he preguntado eso una y otra vez eso es lo único que no me hace caer en la locura, bueno eso y…Daisuke, si él no se qué haría.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, esperaban ver al capitán o probablemente a Chopper el doctor, pero no en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba, un pequeño de tres años, con el cabello alborotado de un extraño color, una mezcla entre verde y anaranjado, frotándose el ojo de una manera bastante peculiar, con un pijama azul con estrellas, y arrastrando tras de si un oso de peluche.

-Mama~ no puedo dormir- dijo el pequeño sin parar de frotarse el ojo.

-Ven aquí cariño- dijo antes de abrazarlo vamos a la cama está bien

-De acuerdo ~- dijo el pequeño, luego de ser alzado por su madre se recostó en su hombro y quedo profundamente dormido, otro rasgo heredado de su padre.

-Buenas noches Robin, volveremos a dormir.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece, díganme que les pareció, me gusta que comenten, les pido que pi me pueden mandar sugerencias para el titulo se lo agradecería infinitamente, el que esta no me gusta mucho. pero no tengo mas ideas -_-<strong>

**Pronto subiré continuación. Y les prometo que será mas largo.**

**DANI-SAMA :3**


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos y El rayo de Alegría

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece solamente a Oda-Sensei, al que hay que agradecerle que creara esta serie tan fantastica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Recuerdos dolorosos y El rayo de Alegría.<strong>

-Nami POV-

-Sé que ya es de día, escucho que afuera en la cubierta ya esta Luffy gritando por comida desesperadamente como si llevara meses sin comer, además siento el sol que se cuela por entre las cortinas, que no cerré del todo anoche, creo que es hora de levantarme, pero no es por Daisuke, se que el dormirá hasta más tarde, en eso se le parece, más que nada, le encanta dormir, pero también es un buen dibujante, le encanta leer y escuchar música, pronto le pediré a Brook que si le puede enseñar a tocar el piano, seguro que le encantara.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Daisuke había despertado ya, y se estaba acercando a mi cama, si bien estaba levantado no estaba muy segura de que estuviera completamente despierto, puesto que lo primero que hizo fue empujarme un poco para tener espacio, luego abrió las cobijas, metió a su _kuma-chan_ y luego se acomodo en la cama en frente de mi.

A los pocos instantes volví a escuchar su respiración pausada indicando que estaba dormido, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, pero en mi interior no paraba de recordarme a Zoro.

Su personalidad si bien era diferente a la de él, se parecía tanto, le encanta dormir, jugar con espadas, su comida favorita es el onigiri, y tiene su mismos ojos, pero también se parece mucho a mi, su pasión por dibujar, a veces tiene mal humor, cosa que les encanta resalar a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-Fin Nami POV-

Todos o mejor dicho casi todos, se encontraban en la cocina, Luffy se estaba atragantando como de costumbre con toda la comida que veía a su alcance, y por desgracia para Chopper y Usopp no se encontraba Nami para rescatarlos.

-Oye Luffy ese tocino es mío!-grito Usopp

-Lo siento Usopp era tuyo-dijo el capitán riéndose- y no esta Nami para rescatarte.

-a que te refieres Luffy- pregunto el cocinero dándose la vuelta para darse cuenta de que su adorada pelirroja no se encontraba desayunando-ooohhh no donde estará Nami-swaaannn.

-Tranquilízate ,seguramente sigue en su camarote con el pequeño Daisuke- trato de calmarlo Franky- de seguro que vienen en un momento.

Y como si Franky tuviera telequinesis aparecieron en la puerta Nami con Daisuke de la mano, el pequeño salió corriendo ha sentarse en el casualmente era antes el puesto del espadachín de la tripulación.

-Buenos días- Saludo el pequeño con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que adoraban todos en esa tripulación.

-Buenos días Daisuke, ten tu desayuno huevos revueltos, y un onigiri- dijo Sanji dirigiéndole una sonrisa al pequeño, a pesar de saber perfectamente quien era el padre del pequeño, no podía evitar quererlo.

-Gracias tío Sanji- y se dispuso a empezar a comer- cuando vio una mano de goma que se acercaba peligrosamente a su plato- ni lo pienses tío Luffy –dijo amenazadoramente cuando el susodicho trataba de hurtar la comida del pequeño.

-Pero tengo hambre todavía, y esa es demasiada comida para ti Daisuke shi shi shi.

-Luffy, deja en paz la comida de Daisuke- dijo una pelirroja con su aura maligna rodeándola.

-Segundos Después-

-Que decias Luffy-pregunta tranquilamente Nami.

-Lo siento mucho-responde el capitán con la cara llena de moretones, y chicones.

Una ves terminado el desayuno con sus risas peleas gritos, y por parte del capitán contusiones, salen todos y continúan haciendo sus cosas , usualmente Usopp, Chopper y Luffy juegan con Daisuke, mientras Nami se sienta junto a una de las barandillas del barco y se pone a trabajar en algún mapa, y a vigilar a su pequeño mientras juega con esos iresponsables.

En ese momento miro los mapas que tenia en la mano, entonces su rotro se ensombreció al ver el nombre de la isla, no esa isla no.

Esa es la isla donde…. Esta…..El.

no es posible, tras todo este tiempo, puede que lo volvieran a ver, sabia que volvería, pero nunca imagino que lo vería tan pronto, como le iba a explicar todo, que le diría cuando lo viera, que pensaría de Daisuke,antes de que se fuera no le pudo decir nada de el que iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chanchanchanchan, que les parece creo que es el capitulo mas largo de mi vida, no es en serio, jeje, espero les guste creo que Zoro va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Saludos**

**DANI-SAMA**


	4. Hemos llegado y El esta Aquí

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece bla bla bla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Hemos llegado y El esta Aquí<strong>

Nami se había quedado en blanco, no podía creerlo, tras tres años puede que lo volviese a ver, aun recordaba lo último que habían pasado juntos, esa noche maravillosa, y luego esa amarga despedida.

_-flash back-_

_La luz se colaba por entre las cortinas de uno de los camarotes, una pareja estaba dormida, abrazada entre las sabanas, que era lo único que tapaba su desnudez, un chico de corto y rebelde cabello verde abrazaba por la cintura a la chica de largo cabello naranja, la luz hizo que la chica despertara, al principio algo desorientada hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos del espadachín rodeando su cintura, trato de liberarse para poder salir, sin tener que despertarlo, pero falló el chico se aferraba a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella se detuvo solamente para observar su tranquilo rostro, para después comenzar a besar la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, consiguiendo lo que quería ,despertarlo._

_-Buenos días dormilón- dijo riéndose._

_-Mff que manía tienes tu la de no dejarme dormir- replico bastante malhumorado, y con una cara completamente distinta a la que tenía antes._

_-La misma que tienes tu de no dejarme levantar en las mañanas, lirón!._

_-A quien le dices lirón!_

_-Ya Zoro tranquilízate, solo es una broma-se defendió-a propósito Zoro._

_-Mmm_

_-Me dejarías ir a darme una ducha._

_-Solo porque me lo pides-dijo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona._

_-Jaja baboso._

_-Fin flash back-_

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a la isla que había visto en sus mapas, hasta que Daisuke le sacudió la mano, llamando su atención.

-Mama el tío Luffy dice que nos acercamos a la isla.

-"dios mío ya estamos en la isla"-no pudo evitar pensar la navegante.

Una vez amarrado el barco escucharon una voz que no habían escuchado desde hacía poco más de tres años

-Debí suponer que ese grito de "Una isla una isla" era tuyo Luffy.

Todos se apresuraron a asomarse por la baranda del Sunny para ver, a un hombre alto de espalda ancha y muy musculosa, con una cicatriz que se extendía por su pecho de lado a lado y otra más pequeña que la atravesaba, un hamariki, y un cinto rojo del que colgaban tres katanas de colores Blanco, Rojo y Negro, con un revuelto cabello verde, y la cicatriz del ojo, además mostrando una sonrisa que todos conocían muy bien.

El espadachín estaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parece, jeje por fin se digno a aparecer Zoro, que pensara cuando vea a el pequeño Daisuke, pensara que Nami no lo espero, pero pronto subiré otro, donde todos saludan a Zoro, y Nami recuerda cuando se fue.<strong>

**DANI-SAMA :3**


	5. Simplemente Hola

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mío bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: simplemente hola.<strong>

-Zoro te eche tanto de menos- Grito el pequeño reno antes de lanzarse y abrazar la cabeza del espadachín al punto de ahogarlo.

-Chopper cálmate o lo vas a matar-dijo el narigudo tirador apretando una de las piernas del espadachín.

-Si Chopper no vayas a hacerle nada a Zoro- grito el eufórico capitán abrazando o mejor dicho envolviendo al espadachín con su habilidad.

-quieren dejarme los tres en paz-suspiro- no he vuelto solo para que me apapachen los tres, también los extrañe pero no es para tanto.

-vaya Zoro cuanto tiempo sin verte, sniff no cabrones no estoy llorando- me estoy conmoviendo tanto que creo que escribiré una canción- dijo sacando su pequeña guitarrita.

-no Franky no será necesario- dijo el espadachín dándose cuenta de que no habían cambiado nada pero había un persona en especial a la que quería saludar, entre toda la tripulación.

-valla valla marimo, y yo que pensé que no volverías-saludo Sanji.

-si también te eche de menos ero-baka.

-como me llamaste estúpido marimo.

-como me escuchaste cocinero del amor.

- bueno tranquilícense, bienvenido de vuelta espadachín-san- dijo Robin mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-Si gracias, bueno verte Robin ,-"tan enigmática como siempre".

Una vez todos lo saludaron el espadachín hizo la pregunta que lleva un rato queriendo que le contestaran.

-Donde esta Nami.

En ese momento se podía cortar la tensión que había entre la tripulación con un cuchillo, hasta que Brook dijo:

-Nami-san… creo que se fue a la cocina.

-Ah gracias Brook.

Nami estaba en la cocina metida en sus pensamientos.

_-flash back-_

_Todos se recuperaban de la ultima batalla, pero el que mas abatido se encontraba era Zoro, no había protegido a Nami, y por su culpa había quedado herida, tomo una decisión, no importaba cuanto le doliese, debía hacerlo debía ser aun mas fuerte._

_Esa misma noche sito a Nami en la cubierta, ya les había dicho a todos, incluido a Luffy de su decisión, menos a Nami, cuando ella llego, estaba algo contrariada, pero su primer impulso fue el de abrazarlo, pero Zoro la detuvo._

_-Nami, me voy a ir._

_Esas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo, a que se refería con eso._

_-Por mi culpa estas herida, y casi morimos, no podre perdonármelo hasta ser el mas fuerte, he decidido quedarme en esta isla hasta conseguir mi objetivo._

_Dicho esto, tomo la bolsa con sus pertenencias que había dejado al lado, y salto la barandilla._

_-fin flash back-_

Nami estaba echa un manojo de nervios, sabia que volveria, y la verdad es que esperaba ese momento, pero nunca supo que le iba a decir.

La puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, en el umbral se encontraba Zoro con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo simplemente el sin saber que mas decir.

-Hola-respondio simplemente la navegante.

-Te eche de menos- dijo el acercándose

-Si todos aquí también te extrañamos.

Cuando el epadachin estaba a solamente un paso de ella, la abrazo, queriendo comunicarle con ese abrazo todo lo que le quería decir, ella al sentirse rodeada por sus brazos no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, y le correspondió.

Pero al instante sintió una mano pequeña que tomaba la suya, deshizo el abrazo, ante la confusa mirada del espadachín, y se acerco a su pequeño, que le pregunto.

-Mama quien es el y porque te abrazaba-dijo inocentemente.

Zoro pensaba que se le saldría el corazón, miro a la navegante y muy confundido le pregunto.

-Mama?.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les ha parecido, pronto hare continuación, pero es que me tengo que ir, a una exposición.<strong>

**DANI-SAMA.**


	6. Que gran problema!

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece Bla bla bla**

**Capitulo 5: Que gran problema!**

* * *

><p>-Nami, me puedes explicar porque este niño te llamo mama- pregunto el espadachín tratando de comprender, lo que estaba sucediendo, se marchaba mas tres años con el motivo de ser mas fuerte, para poder protegerla, y cuando vuelve para poder por fin estar con ella, pero a su regreso se encuentra con que hay un pequeño con más de tres años que le dice mama, no lo había esperado.<p>

-Mama que te sucede~-pregunto el pequeño, sin estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nami que está sucediendo- dijo Zoro empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Daisuke ve a jugar con Luffy y Chopper, ten cuidado con la barandilla- dijo la pelirroja ignorando a él espadachín que la miraba sin despegarle el ojo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el pequeño Daisuke salió por la puerta vio a todos los tripulantes menos Robin y Brook que habían ido al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaban, se encontraban Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, escuchando con la oreja pegada, y Franky y Sanji lloraban en un rincón, uno murmuraba algo que sonaba a "<em>no estoy llorando" <em>y el otro algo muy similar a _"porque Nami-san, porque el estúpido marimo"_.

-Que están haciendo todos?- pregunto el pequeño al salir y encontrarlos a todos haciendo cosas tan extrañas.

* * *

><p>-De vuelta en la cocina.—<p>

-Nami, ese niño es tu hijo?

-...-Nami no pensaba contestarle, aun no estaba lista, había mil formas de responderle, mil situaciones de lo que habría sucedido, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, solo podía temblar, y aguantar las lagrimas que esperaban afanosamente por escapar, sabía que eso sería lo primero que preguntaría el espadachín, a su regreso, y como no hacerlo, era un adorable pequeño que adoraba a su mama más que a nadie, y que tenía una curiosidad insaciable que hacía que todo lo que quería saber se lo preguntara a ella.

-Nami contéstame, ¿ese niño es tu hijo?

-….-que iba a hacer no podía hacerlo esperar más o se desesperaría, solo le quedaba una salida

-Nami te lo digo por milésima vez ese niño es….

-ESO LO TENDRAS QUE AVERIGUAR TU!- grito sin poder contenerse.

Después salió corriendo, iría a encerrarse a su camarote luego le pediría a Robin que trajera a su pequeño, sentía que ya no podrá salir de allí.

* * *

><p>El espadachín se quedo de una pieza, a que venía esa reacción era solamente una pregunta, no era para enfadarse de esa manera, tendría que preguntarle a sus nakama, no le podía preguntar ni al cocinero ni a Luffy , el primero no le diría nada, y Luffy seguramente trataría de decirle no yo se nada, pero es tan malo para mentir, Chopper no seguramente estaría muy contento con todas las librerías de el pueblo, y Franky no pararía de decir que escribiría una canción.<p>

La única opción era preguntarle a Robin o a Brook, preferiblemente a la primera.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parece espero muchos comentarios, pobre Nami creo que le va a dar un ataque de nervios, peor pronto la historia se pondra apasionante, que hara Zoro cuando descubra que Daisuke es su hijo.<strong>

**Puede que me demore un poco mas en subir el siguiente pero esque tengo examenes y debo estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho.**

**Nos leemos**

**DANI-SAMA**


	7. Cuestionandolos!

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mío soy solo un humilde escritor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Cuestionándolos!<strong>

Ya era de noche en la isla donde se encontraba anclado el Thousand Sunny, todos sus tripulantes se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Zoro, al decidió quedarse en el puesto de vigía, no tenia problema por ahora, después de todo el podía dormir en cualquier sitio.

Pero ese no era el motivo de su preocupación, porque Nami le había gritado de esa manera, simplemente podría haberle dicho sí o no, pero porque eso, lo tendría decidido debía cuestionar a todos los miembros de la tripulación Mugiwara, así conseguiría informacion, sobre el niño, sus padres todo, pero por quien empezar, tal vez podría empezar por su querido capitán, si con Luffy seria sencillo.

Empezaba a amanecer, Sanji había sido el primero en levantarse, para hacer el desayuno para sus dos damiselas, y para el pequeño Daisuke, pero no contaba con que el olor de los waffles se colaría al camarote de su capitán, despertándolo y haciendo que armara un alboroto.

-Genial Sanji hizo waffles, vamos waffles, oh hola Zoro, adivina que Sanji hizo waffles vamos a comer waffles.

-Luffy podemos hablar un rato-dijo calculadoramente el espadachín sin que su querido capitán sospechara nada.

-Claro Zoro, que sucede

- no ,no pasa nada solamente quería preguntarte un par de cosas- estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de lograr conseguir la informacion.

-claro por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo confiadamente con una sonrisa.

-es sobre ese niño Daisuke- a Luffy se le borro la alegría del rostro- que sucede Luffy?

-seguro que tienes preguntas sobre ese niño

-Sí, hay algún problema?

-No no pasa nada es solo que….

-que...

-Que…que…que…

-El desayuno está listo!- Grito Sanji, en el momento oportuno para el capitán

-Yahoo está listo el desayuno.-y sin decir nada mas salió como una bala en dirección de la cocina.

_Tan cerca que estaba de conseguirlo, si el estúpido cocinero hubiese esperado un poco más, Luffy me podría haber dicho lo que sabía_

-Sucede algo espadachín-san, creo que yo podría serle de ayuda con la informacion que busca.

-No… no se a que te refieres Robin, yo no estoy buscando nada.

-claro, respecto a esa pregunta de si el pequeño Daisuke-kun es hijo de la navegante-san, si lo es

Zoro estaba más pálido que un papel, y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Si me quieren decir que me quedo un asco no se los reprochare, pero necesitaba subir esto, para que se viera lo desesperado que esta Zoro por saber, pero ahora que lo sabe que le dirá Nami, el próximo capítulo lo subiré en un rato.<strong>

**Y les tengo buenas noticias Aprobé con buena calificación mis exámenes, por si preguntan.**

**DANI-SAMA :3**


	8. El rescate y las gracias

**One Piece no es mío es de el señor Oda que me los presto para entretenerlos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: El rescate y las gracias.<strong>

El espadachín luego de oír ese revelador comentario por parte de la arqueóloga, le quitaron todas las ganas de comer, seguramente Luffy disfrutaría su ración, decidió subir a su puesto de entrenamiento a entrenar hasta estar cansado y luego dormiría hasta que lo despertaran o hasta que algo sucediera.

Se despojo de su abrigo dejando su pecho y espalda al descubierto, por fortuna el entrenamiento lo distraería de todos los pensamientos que invadían hasta el más recóndito rincón de su mente, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>-Oí Nami-san, en donde está el marimo, no ha bajado a desayunar- dijo un desconcertado Sanji.<p>

-bwo befien hbawle cowm ew, wue eftramño wue wo efte awui- Dijo Luffy (_traducción -Yo recién hable con él, que extraño que no esté aquí-)_

-Si es extraño, creo que iré a buscarlo-dijo Nami algo preocupada.

-Descuida navegante-san, el espadachín-san se encuentra en el puesto de vigía, está entrenando.

-Oh que bueno- y prosiguió comiendo como de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el desayuno decidió ir a ver como estaba Zoro, no era de los que se van así no más del desayuno, tal vez estaba enfadado por el grito, lo mejor sería ir a ver cómo iba todo, mientras se iba subiendo iba escuchando el sonido de las pesas del espadachín.<p>

"_Al menos no lo tendré que despertar" _mientras subía escuchaba los ruidos de los otros miembros de la tripulación, al menos no se tendría que preocupar por Daisuke, abrió con cuidado la puerta.

El espadachín sintió como alguien abría la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio a Nami, solo pudo tragar saliva, porque ya sabía la razón del enfado de la navegante.

-Hola Nami

-H-hola Zoro.

-Nami...

-si dime

-podemos hablar de algo…

-etto...si...porque no…

-pues.

-Hora de la merienda, Nami~swaaan ya está tu batido de mandarinas.

-Ya bajamos Sanji-kun!- dijo gritando por la ventana-Vamos Zoro podemos hablar abajo no?

-Si, si claro.

Y bajaron los dos Nami se sentó en su silla y Zoro en el suelo recostado en la barandilla, Luffy y los demás estaban comiendo unas manzanas que Sanji les había dado para que dejaran de pedirle cada dos por tres que les cocinara, el único que no estaba reunido era Daisuke estaba con una caña de pescar sentado al borde de la barandilla.

Todos estaban concentrados en la merienda que no se dieron cuenta de que un pez bastante grande había picado el anzuelo del pequeño y lo había jalado, trayendo consigo la caña y…a Daisuke.

Todos voltearon cuando oyeron el grito de Daisuke y el gran ruido del agua, corrieron hacia la baranda y vieron a Daisuke, luchando por salir a flote, pero para desgracia no sabía nadar, Zoro no se sabe si por instinto o por que dejo lo que tenía en las manos y sin pensárselo dos veces salto al agua donde el pequeño luchaba.

Lo tomo en sus brazos, y el pequeño respirando con dificultad se aferro a su cuello y mascullo algo que sonó para el espadachín como-_gracias papa-_ subió por la escalera que le arrojaron aun con el niño en sus brazos.

Una vez arriba la navegante se arrojo a abrazarlos a los dos a su hijo y a el espadachín, y a este le susurro en el oído:

-_Gracias Zoro, Muchas Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal.<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y recomendaciones, este quedo mucho más largo, espero que les guste le metí un poco mas de acción a la historia, y lamento la tardanza, pero ya es oficial, estoy en vacaciones del colegio **

**¬_¬, entonces pode subir más seguido espero más comentarios.**

**DANI-SAMA**

**P.D: les ruego que cualquier error de ortografia o digitacion me lo informen, para poder corregirlo.ç**

**Gracias**

**DANI-SAMA ;3**


	9. Pensamientos y Meditaciones

**Disclaimer: One Piece no es mío es del gran genio Oda-Sensei**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Pensamientos y Meditaciones<strong>

Después del incidente Zoro se encontraba en su camarote tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, porque habían tenido que pasar todas esas cosas justo en ese momento, estaba a punto de preguntarle a la navegante lo que había estado cavilando desde el momento en que había subido al barco.

Y ahora que se lo pensaba quien era ese niño, además del hijo de la navegante, de quien era además de ella no quería pensar que lo hubiera engañado, no eso no era posible.

Se sentó de un salto al considerar algo que no se le paso ni por un momento por la cabeza

Sería posible que….que….ese niño…..fuera su….

.

.

.

Hijo!

* * *

><p>-Carne carne Sanji quiero carne~<p>

-Luffy aunque me cantes una cancioncita no te voy a dar más carne!

-Pero Sanji tengo mucha hambre

- Tu siempre tienes hambre Luffy – se rio Usopp

-No es cierto..Bueno solo un poquito.

-No no y no ya lo dije no le daré nada de comer a ninguno de los dos.

En ese momento iba entrando al navegante a la cocina y la actitud de nuestro querido cocinero cambio radicalmente

-Nami-swaaannn~ como se encuentra Daisuke-kun

-Está bien Sanji-kun solo se resfrió un poco pero todo está bajo control- dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa sin conseguirlo pero ninguno de los presentes dijo nada por temor a su ira.

-Nami…estas….bien!-pregunto con cautela el capitán temiendo un contraataque.

-Si gracias Luffy estoy bien.

-Pero-dijo haciendo una mueca- no te ves muy alegre

- Estoy bien solo tengo algunas cosas en las cuales pensar.

- Mmm está bien si pasa algo no olvides decírnoslo.

-Por supuesto- dijo saliendo por la puerta que había atravesado hace escasos minutos.

* * *

><p>-A.A..CHOOOOO<p>

-Salud Daisuke – alcanzándole un pañuelo

-Gracias Chopper.

-No te sientes mal ningún dolor ni nada

-No estoy bien solo tengo de problema el resfriado

-Que bien no olvides avisarme si sucede algo esta bien

-Si si como digas

El reno salió cerrando la puerta.

"Odio estar resfriado"- pensó Daisuke

* * *

><p>El espadachín se había levantado de la cama y estaba dando vueltas por el camarote<p>

"claro- pensó – que otra alternativa después de…ejem… después de lo que paso entre ellos hace tres años – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese momento- esa era la única explicación lógica. Porque había sido tan torpe, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, claro por eso Nami le había gritado, pero que le iba a hacer el niño no se parecía tanto a él o si, bueno si pero… pero … pero, no había caso que iba a hacer ahora, hablar con Nami, no mejor no arriesgarse conociéndola lo tiraría por la borda inconsciente, entonces que tal hablar con él, si con el niño, Daisuke"

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>

**Perdón**

**Lo siento mucho**

**Sé que tarde una eternidad pero mi mente estaba en blanco**

**Espero que les guste, si ya sé que esta cortico**

**Pero es lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento**

**Prometo que el próximo será mejor si **

**Gracias por perdonarme la vida**

**DANI-SAMA (^-^)**

**P.D: en este cap me enfoque en lo lento que es Zoro se acuerdan de la isla de gaimon**

**este es solo otro ejemplo. XD**


	10. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos y todas.

Lamento Informarles que no podre seguir subiendo capitulos de esta fic.

Se preguntaran porque razon, pues veran son dos:

1ra .Le estaba echando una leidita, y me di cuenta de que hay un par de cositas

que de verdad me gustaria cambiarle, y otro par que creo que se podrian

explicar mejor.

2da. Mi gato se encaramo en mi escritorio y tiro mi computador al piso y se dio

un tostazo de lo lindo ¬_¬, y hay tenia los proximos dos capitulos, asi que estoy esperando

un milagro. T - T ( O que Nami me preste dinero para mandarlo arreglar).

Les agradesco infinitamente su paciencia y Reviews

Saludos

DANI-SAMA

P.D: lamento mucho si pensaron que este pseudo aviso era el proximo cap TT - TT


End file.
